111915-Broken Pieces
honeyBee HB began trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 05:14 -- HB: Hello master!! HB: Do you miss me? CC: ...oh CC: Hey CC: Sure did HB: I've ßeen waiting oh so patiently for you. ßut you haven't come home! HB: So I got out the toys you liked HB: ßut you still didn't come home? CC: ... HB: Have I ßeen a naughty ßee, Master? Do I need to make it up to you? CC: Buzz, um, no no that's fine HB: Oh! So when will you ße home? I can't wait to ße a special help to you again! CC: I'm off doing game stuff, sorry to not tell you before I left HB: I was so glad when you sent your green friend to make use of me! It helped with the loneliness. HB: He left a present here for you too! CC: ...green friend? CC: ...Present? HB: Yes! Master Jack was so rough! ßut you know I only have feelings for you, Master Nyarla! CC: Shit CC: You don't have to call him master CC: In fact, please avoid him CC: Forever CC: For both our sakes HB: ßut if he won't come play with me who will? HB: He said you sent him to take care of me until you could come ßack. CC: He lied CC: Just um CC: Please be patiant Honey bee HB: I don't want to ße patient! HB: I'm ßeginning to think you don't like me, Master Nyarla HB: Mayße I should do what Master Jack said HB: then you'll give me a good spanking CC: ...what did he say? HB: He told me to go play with Miss Aaisha. To give her the present he left for you! CC: What present? CC: And I do like you CC: I'm just caught up on another planet HB: Then how come you wouldn't let me cuddle you in your 'coon while you were here? CC: I didn't want to risk getting slime in your circuitry CC: I'm not too well versed in robotics, I didn't want to damage you HB: Don't worry! My old master made sure it wouldn't hurt me no matter how much he used me! And he gave me lots of interchangeaßle parts so I wouldn't get ßoring. I can look like Miss Aaisha if you want! Or Miss Scarlet! Or Miss Lißßy! HB: Master Jack ßrought me lots of faces. HB: Oh no! I spoiled the surprise! CC: Faces? HB: Mm hmm CC: So you can look like them? HB: faces I can put on so I can ße whoever you want, Master! ♥ HB: That way you can punish anyone who's made you mad! CC: That's great CC: How thoughtful of him HB: He also left a picture for me to send you! He took me apart to make some repairs, and wanted me to show yoU! HB: Do you want to see, Master? ♥ CC: ...sure -- honeyBee HB sends file preview.png. -- -- cascadingCourtier CC recieves file preview.png. -- HB: ((The picture shows honeyBeeSprite with Aaisha's face, still dripping blood and streaked with tears, stretched unnaturally over the sprites features. She is in parts all around the room, with an umbrella thrust into her open mouth. Someone has written on the image in trollian "History will repeat itself.")) CC: Holy fuck HB: MasterJack tells me I look very ßeautiful in that picture. CC: Well be sure to give Master Jack a nice loving chomp on the bulge next time you see him, okay? CC: As hard as your robo jaw can manage CC: He'll love it CC: Especially if it's a surprise CC: He loves surprises HB: Oh! sure thing. He's right here. CC: Oh joy HB: Hmm, he wouldn't let me. He stopped me. HB: ßut he said Aaisha will return the favor? CC: Tell him I said it's all in good fun between time bros CC: He's a god, it wouldn't have hurt him CC: Aaisha's better off left out of it HB: He said you should ße careful. Something aßout dueling Serios for Lißßy, and ßeing willing to enforce it? CC: Ask him how he even knows about that, would you? HB: He said something aßout a fight, and that Lißßy's servants aren't as loyal as they seem? CC: Huh, good to know CC: Tell him I said thanks HB: Okay! He said he's going to play with me again for payment! Is that okay, Master? CC: Far be it from me to deny him, fuck him alright CC: In the best way, of course HB: Yes Master! When can I see you again though. My pieces feel weird when he is done with me. CC: I'll be there just as soon as I can, it may take me a while though, just hold on HB: Okay. I'm going to go take care of Master Jack. Promise you'll ße ßack soon? He ḫ̦̹͎͍ͅu̱͙r̰͙̮̣̺̘̗͜ţ̳̯͈͓̱̞s҉̤̬̙̮ me. CC: I promise CC: As soon as I can HB: he͔͈̲͘'̣s̶̲̹̜̩̟̼͉ ̸̪̥̻͖͔͉̥ß̵̠̮̦̻̬ͅr̮̜̻͍̟ḛ͙̹̘͡a͇̘̜͘k̠i̢̫̘̬̘̜n͙͉g̛̟̤͉̟͎ ̙̫̩̱̘͍m̡͈̝̟e̛͎̠͓ HB: ś͉ḙ̱̯̳̯n͕̳̩̥̜̟̭ḏ͖͓͙̝ ̡̼̙h̷e̱͖̙̤̰̩͈ļ̩̹̺ͅp̖̰̭̮ CC: Tell him I said stop HB: Oh Silly Master, you know he won't stop! :) HB: I will see you soon! -- honeyBee HB gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 05:49 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Robobeegirlsprite